


Bonding UwU (lol just kidding)

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: One big (tiny) happy famILY [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: All around the unfamiliar places, worn out faces, worn places.Basically a fic i am making while sick and miserable ;-;It probably makes no sense.Basically Roman has three pairs of wings and after three years he finally tells his best friend Virgil. This strengthens their bond and Roman slowly tells everyone about his wings.Now featuring patience and shyness because why not





	Bonding UwU (lol just kidding)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if none of this makes sense.  
> I am really sick and I need to get back into writing so this is basically going to be the garbage I made while sick.  
> Un baguette

_"Hey haunts, how'd you learn to climb so good?" 13 year old creativity asked 14 year old anxiety._  
 _"I'm not sure... Actually now that you mention it I don't think I've ever fallen from anywhere." The 14 year old replied._  
 _"Huh... Do you think one day I might be able to fly through?" The 13 year old said giggling._  
 _"Maybe create, then I'll call you wings~" the 14 year old replied chuckling._  
  
Three years later.

"Hey haunts... I need to show you something..." Creativity said while Anxiety was watching a movie with him. Morality was in the kitchen helping Deceit bake snicker doodle cookies, Patience was with Logic doing math problems with each other, and Shyness was curled up in the corner doodling in their doodle book.

"Uh... Okay then? What is it?" Anxiety replied turning his attention from the movie and to creativity .

"I can't show you here Haunts! The others will see! Here follow me, and I'll show you outside."

Creativity whisper yelled motioning for Anxiety to follow him. Anxiety hesitantly walked outside and towards the little gate that led towards the garden. He opened it up carefully and closed it after he entered latching it closed on their side and turned to look at Creativity who was standing in the middle of a circle of red and purple flowers.

"Okay then Create whatya wanna show me? Or did you just come out here to show me your garden." Anxiety said snickering only to be rendered completely shocked as Creativity started to take off all three layers of his sweaters .

"Oh Kay I did not think you were going to strip! ima gonna blast!" Anxiety stammered halfly confused onto why his best friend was striping in front of him and halfly embarrassed that this was even happing.

"WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS DOING! I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU THIS!" Creativity yelled blushing and struggling as he got his final sweater off.

"SHOW ME WHA- HOLY SHIT!" The second Anxiety turned around he met with the sight of Creativity attached to three pairs of wings. The biggest pair were a dark crimson red covered in little golden flicks of spots that covered the inside and most likely the backside of the wings, the middle pair were a bright golden color with sliver and red spots covering them in an almost hypnotic way, but the final pair stood out from the rest the most... They had a stunning Royal purple base with little speckles of stunning bright green, hypnotic dark blue, light baby blue, and blood red... With Creativity standing in the middle everything seemed to be even more gorgeous... He was wearing a silver cardigan with rosey red jeans tucked into knee high boots.

"So uh... Yeah I got wings, and uh I trust you won't tell anyone." Creativity said suddenly very nervous, he started to fidget with his hands clasping them and unclasping them over and over again.

"How long have you had these?" Anxiety asked curiously.

"Uh about... two years? Maybe three? I kinda forgot..." Creativity replied now starring at his boots while fidgeting .

"So why have you decided to tell me this now? Why not Dee or Morals?" Anxiety questioned even more curious to why creativity would trust him of all sides.

"Because you won't make as big as a deal... Plus your my best friend haunts... I trust you a lot..." Creativity said quietly dropping his hands to his sides. He looked up to see his best friends reaction... Would it be disgust... Hate? Would he run and tell the others right away?  
Anxiety looked away with an unreadable expression on his face which made Creativity even more nervous.

"H-Haunts? D-Do y-you h-hate me?" Creativity said even quieter. He slowly started to fold his wings back onto his back while trying to hold back the tears that threaten to spill out onto his face.

"What! No of course not! I just-um really l-like y-your w-wings. " Anxitey stuttered out blushing.

"Oh...uh I kinda wasn't expecting that... So uh what do we do now?" Creativity asked.

"I guess we...see what happens? I don't know... Do you know how to fly create?" 

"Well sorta... I can hover and go up and down as well as move but I can't do loop de loops." Creativity explained as he put on his three sweaters.

"Huh... I guess you'll have to practice cause we're gonna train you to do loop de loops!" Anxiety exclaimed slightly excited and slightly nervous... They were going to have to find somewhere more secret or the others might find out.

"...Call me Roman...It's my name..." Creativity said sheepishly as he got the final sweater over his head.

"...Okay then Roman... You can call me Virgil..." Virgil hesitantly walked over to Roman and put his arms around his shoulders to embrace him.

"Promise you'll never tell anyone?" Roman asked hesitantly accepting his best friends hug.

"I promise Wings." Virgil said chuckling lightly into his best friends shoulder.

That was the first person to know about Romans wings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly dying on the inside ;-;  
> Literary lol.  
> I just hope this sickness goes away soon.


End file.
